Summer romance
by Swimmergirl
Summary: Kristen and Claire were left behind this summer, stuck working. but that won't stop them from having a little fun. What massie and alicia don't know won't hurt them.
1. Chapter 1

Inside Scoop

July 14th

2:45

Claire and Kristen sat behind the counter in a deserted ice cream parlor. Massie, Dylan, and Alicia were off on their exotic vacations while they were stuck working over the summer. Claire sighed, she was so bored. It was a slow day and unbelievably hot. She turned up the fan and blew it on her sweating face.

"I guess I'll mop a bit" Claire said and went to the back to grab a mop and bucket. She turned up the radio that was playing Walking On Sunshine Kirsten and Claire started singing as Claire mopped. Pretty soon they were dancing with their eyes closed singing at the top of their lungs. Near the end they herd the jingle of the bells that meant someone had come in. They both stopped dead in their tracks. Claire looked up and came face-to-face with the Briarwood soccer team. She giggled nervously and walked to the other side of the counter. Cam wasn't among them, probably at camp. She noticed Derrick looking at her. She knew she looked different from when he last saw her. Her hair was no longer a white blonde but a honey color; she was running every day now so she was tan and toned. Her boobs were an impressive B-cup and she had grown several inches. Kristen totaled up their order and Claire focused on scooping the ice cream. When she finished, without giving any of the boys a second glance, she went to the upstairs employee lounge. Derrick followed her. She started filling her water bottle when he showed up at the door.

"Um, hey Derrick." Claire was prepared to be hit with a million Massie questions.

"Hey Claire. How has your summer been?" Derrick said with ease.

"Okay I guess." Claire said. Massie would kill her if she found out she was talking to Derrington.

"Yeah, mine too. I wish we could have hung out more though. Maybe we could catch a movie sometime?"

Did he just say what I think he did? Claire wondered. No, no way. "Sure." Claire couldn't help herself. Derrick had changed over the summer too. In a really good way. Massie didn't even have to know. It was just a movie anyway, no big deal.

"How about tonight?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Okay, seven o'clock?"

"It's a date." He said then left. She watched him go. What had she just done? Didn't she still love Cam? No, the Cam thing wasn't her fault. He should have told her and been honest. He was probably making out with Nikki right now. It was her turn to have a little fun.

Ah, summer romance. What could go wrong? **Everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Scoop

July 14th

3:06

Claire rushed down the stairs to tell Kristen what happened. When she did tell her Kristen told her she was going on a date with Josh tomorrow. Claire breathed a sigh of relif and smiled.

"Massie and Alicia don't have to know about this." Kristen said.

"It's our dirty little secret." Claire finished with a guilty grin.

"Things just got really interesting around here." Kristen said to herself

Block Guest House

July 14th

6:10

Claire stood in front of the mirror and let out a sigh of frustration. She had nothing to wear. She could always "borrow" something from Massie's wardrobe, Massie wouldn't be home for another month. Quietly she snuck across the lawn and into the main house. Wow, this was easy. Massie's door was standing wide open. Claire slipped in and walked into the closet. Even after Massie had cleaned it out to go to Paris it was fuller than Claire's was. She tapped her chin with her pointer finger and walked up to the dresses. After a good 20 minutes she found the prefect dress. It was a C&C California Kaylen Short Sleeve dark purple dress matched with grey leggings. She slipped on a pair of Massie's silver ballet flats and went over to her jewelry. Claire picked a pair of silver drop earrings and a tiffany bracelet and ring. After curling her hair she was ready to go. She surveyed herself in the mirror, she was at least a 9.7. When she walked down the drive way she saw Derrington making his way up on his bike to pick her up. She smiled to herself.

"Hey!" she called. He smiled and waved back. He looked really good she thought.

"Hey Claire. Wow, you look amazing." He said. Claire blushed. She looked at his bike wondering how she was going to do this in a dress. He was thinking the same thing and got off, took her hand in his. It felt warm and strong. "We can walk." He chuckled.

They started walking down the driveway. They were passing Cam's house when a car pulled up in front of the house. Cam got out of the car and looked at them. They were still holding hands. Claire's eyes got huge and she imminently dropped Derrington's hand. He looked up in confusion then saw Cam. Cam waved oddly and Derrick waved back. Claire just stood there to shocked to move. Tears started to form behind her eyes and she blinked them back. She missed Cam more than anything. It hit her like an 18 wheeler going 70 MPH. She started running to her house. Derrick called after her, "Claire! Where are you going?"


	3. Chapter 3

Guest House

July 14th

7:25

Claire sat there in her dark bedroom. She changed out of Massie's clothes and into her own faded blue jeans and tank top. She knew what she had to do. She got up and rode her bike down the street to Cam's house. She knocked on the door. Cam answered, when he saw her he started to close the door. She put her foot in the way.

"Cam, wait. Just let me explain. Five minuets. Give me that much." He stopped and started at her. His eyes felt like they were searing through her soul.

"I didn't go through your journal. I watched the TV at the bomb shelter, but it didn't want to but Massie made Me." she ignored his confused look. "It's a long story. I got really worried when you mentioned Nikki, but only because I love you. And I know that sounds cheesy but its true. I'm not with Derrick. I don't like him. I like you. But you don't like me anymore. I just had to tell you the whole story and now that I did I'll leave you alone." She gulped and turned around.

"Who said I didn't like you anymore?" Cam said. She swirled around and looked at him. He was smiling. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. She breathed in deeply. She missed his smell. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.


End file.
